Snog Box (6 Days Of Christmas 2)
by Hello Supernova
Summary: #2 of my '6 Days of Christmas' series! Clara and the Doctor, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I- Hang on a second, that's not a tree. It's the TARDIS! Merry Christmas! Doctor/Clara, it's a whouffle!


Snog Box

"Clara, it's Christmas!" The Doctor exclaimed, bounding out of the TARDIS' blue doors and knocking frantically at hers.

The petite woman greeted the Time Lord in oven mittens and an apron that was about a mile to big on her, a smile on her face even through her confusion.

"But it isn't even Wednesday, what are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious as to why he was knocking on her door at ten in the morning- on Christmas day.

He sighed, rolling his eyes childishly. "It's _Christmas_, Clara," He told his impossible girl, but she wasn't buying it.

"Every day could be Christmas for you," She reminded him. "You just wanted an excuse to whisk me off on an adventure, didn't you?" She remembered telling him not to keep skipping the days between Wednesdays, and she also remembered his unhappy pout as he trudged back into the TARDIS. Granted, he reappeared again five seconds later, but that time he told her of all the adventures he had had in a week, and Clara could tell that a bit of time alone has done him well.

She was aware that he constantly ran from himself, never wanting to look back at the grief and sorrow she knew was in his past. That was why he was so childish sometimes, Clara had concluded one day. He was using it as a mask.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before fixing his bow-tie and standing up straight. "No!" He protested indignantly. "I just thought you'd like to see something special on Christmas Day."

Clara raised an eyebrow at him, calling him out with a stare that the Doctor knew he had no chance talking his way out of. He gave up.

"Okay, fine, but I really did want to show you something," He admitted stroppily. "But I suppose you'd rather get back to... stuffing your turkey or whatever."

He turned around to leave, but his part-time companion caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

The Doctor turned around, still in a huff, but lightened up considerably when Clara kissed his cheek and told him in that gentle way of hers, "Oh, go on then. I didn't fancy getting my hands all up in a turkey anyway."

Within a few seconds, the Time Lord's perspective on the day had changed again completely. It was hard getting out of bed sometimes, with 1200 odd years on one's back. Sometimes, he forgot what he was living for.

When he wasn't with Clara, he had been finding it harder and harder to find the motivation to keep running, but on Wednesdays he was rushing out of the TARDIS door and knocking on Clara's door, his bow-tie barely straight and- last week- his shirt buttoned wrong. But that didn't matter. What mattered to the Doctor was Clara, seeing her in awe at all the incredible things the universe had to offer her, seeing her smile up at him and thank him yet again for taking her along with him, seeing her concerned for people she didn't even know.

If Clara wasn't the epitome of humanity- fierce, compassionate, headstrong, lovely- he didn't know who was.

"The Jedikyan troops will be returning from battle for Christmas in 6027," The Doctor informed her when she entered the TARDIS after getting ready for the trip. "The biggest Christmas festival Earth has ever seen is going to be held in their honour, and we've got VIP passes." He held up his psychic paper for Clara to see before tucking it away into his pocket again.

Clara frowned for a moment, as the Doctor had noticed she always did when she thought. "The Jedikyans, they're humans, right? Who are we at war with?" She asked, the mother-like concern her loved so much about her making an appearance.

"Ah," He uttered. "That'd be the Trycorapts- particularly nasty creatures. Horrible breath, by the way. But don't worry! The humans are doing well, as they always do."

"You know, you're very fascinated with humans, Doctor," She remarked, leaning against the TARDIS console as the Doctor piloted it, pulling a lever when he gestured for her to. "Is there a reason for that?"

He glanced at her, fixing his bow-tie nervously before striding up to her. He was going to give her one of his speeches on how incredible and inspiring humanity is, but all thoughts of talking flew out of his head when he realised in what close proximity he was of Clara. His impossible girl.

When their eyes met and he saw that glint in her deep brown ones, he knew precisely what he wanted to do instead, but just as he had placed his hands on her waist and had his lips nearly on hers- where he'd been wanted them for weeks- the TARDIS door opened on their own accord, blinding Clara with the light streaming in through them.

Mustering her courage, Clara gave him a chaste, sweet kiss before bounding over to the doors. She took in the giant crystal Christmas tree before, a mystical light emitting from its centre and making every branch sparkle and reflect light onto the skyscrapers surrounding it.

"It's beautiful," She whispered after her initial gasp of surprise.

Her words snapped the Doctor back into reality, and he felt his cheeks heat up when he realised what had just happened. Following Clara out of the door and into Earth's future, he slapped the TARDIS lightly for trying to ruin their moment.

"You're not ruining anything this time, sexy," He muttered to it before closing its doors behind him and wrapping an arm around Clara's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Souffle Girl," He whispered in her ear. He smiled, recalling all the times he had met her in his past, and how she had always been there to save him.

"Merry Christmas, Fez Boy," She replied, leaning into him as they went to get a closer look at the Christmas tree, and the trouble that would undoubtedly follow.

Before he could comment on the light having a different colour than he remembered it being, Clara asked, giggling, "Does this mean the TARDIS is a snog box after all?"

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, huffing, but he pulled her closer to him once again and kissed her, just as it started to snow, Clara's hands instinctively ending up in his floppy hair.

"Yes, Clara. It most definitely _is_ a snog box," He murmured when they pulled apart. "And you're more than welcome to stay."

* * *

AN: Day 2!

I'm currently a bit upset about Caitlin Moran, as someone who writes fan-fiction herself, even though I don't do anything over PG-13. But I'm hopefully not going to let that get me down since IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS!

I'm finally on holiday now so I might get some actual writing done, a.k.a stuff that isn't for 6DoC.

Oh, and if you leave a review, I'll leave the answer in the following fan-fic, so you'll have to check it out ;)

Merry Christmas!

- Nova


End file.
